Ōta
Ōta is one of the fourteen chlidren genetically modified by Katasuke. Background Ōta is an artificially made human being from one of the fourth batch of genetic samples obtained by Katasuke and wolf genetic materials. The fourth batch consist the samples of Kakashi Hatake , Hashirama Senju and an unknown Hyūga. Ōta is the only successful experiment made with the combination of Hyūga and wolf genetic naturally making him higher rank then the other batches. Personality Ōta is a kind and flirtatious boy who is often seen gushing over his patient well-defined muscles or his enemies’ battle prowess. He is very sensitive to the needs of the other thirteen children living in the lab to the point of staying out of ranking fights to conserve his chakra for healing the combatants. He also has a tendency to play jokes on those he views as friends which is most often cruel in nature. Appearance Ōta is a pale skin boy with the lavender colored eyes possessed by those of the Hyūga clan, hidden by the white lens glass he habitably wears. His brown bowl shaped hair that extent to the middle of his ears is parted by two clips to keep his hair away from shading his eyes. Despite his admiration of well-defined physique, Ōta figure would be considered soft by most. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT